Blondes ruin everything
by Flames-of-Silver
Summary: Baceicly Ikkaku was dragged out to the beach. why? Because some idiot named Yumichika thought it would be 'fun'. Now he is stuck at some beach with a blond he is SO not jealous of.


I wrote this while in the car at about 2 in the morning, while listening to Clumsy Love Song. I dedicate this to Blazingfyres, my best Friend! Narcissist and Baldie forever! This is my first Fanfic! The inspiration for it was hang out at Disney Because I saw so many people in bathing suits who really should not be I and I thought to myself "What would Yumichika do?" And this fanfic was born!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach by a long shot. If I did there would be more Yaoi and Ichigo would have ended up with someone already.

"Why are we here again?" asked Ikkaku, crossing his arms over his bare chest. He currently happened to be standing on the beach with Toshiro, Rangiku, and that goddamn Yumichika.

"Because you kept complaining about what's-his-face's sister and Rangiku thought it would be fun." Toshiro replied gloomily.

"Lighten up captain!" Rangiku sad as she crushed him into a backbreaking hug, smashing him into her chest. Ikkaku scolded. Why the fuck did he agree to this? Yumichika smiled at him oblivious to his friend's anger.

"Isn't this great?!" he said spreading out his arms. "I have never been to the beach before but this is awesome! I mean look at all of the beautiful people." he gushed. Ikkaku silently agreed, but instead of thinking of the many people crowding the beach, he thought of only Yumichika Ayasegawa. Who was currently clad in just a pair of orange swim trunks? Ikkaku shook his head trying to clear out all of his dirty thoughts. Such as what it would feel like to...'Don't even finish that thought' he berated himself. "He is your best friend not your boyfriend!"

The 5th seat sighed a slight blush covering his face, bringing Ikkaku back to reality. "I mean just look at him." Ikkaku followed the narcissist's gaze. He was met with the sight of a teenager about 18, who was surrounded by a group of other scantily clad teens. the guy Yumichika was looking at cough ogling cough had honey colored hair, amber eyes, and sculpted muscles. His black swim suit hung low on his waist and a smirk played on his 3rd seat of the most powerful company was immediately, painfully jealous. Of a human. Oh, the irony.

"What's so great about him?" Ikkaku huffed looking away. He wasn't jealous. No, not at all, he just wanted to throttle the teen because of his smirk that's all. Not because his crush was paying more attention to him. Never. Yumichika stared at him in shock.

"Are you kidding me? Or are you blind? Anyone could see he is gorgeous!" Ikkaku clenched his fists. Nope, not jealous. No way. "Rangiku!" Yumichika called.

"What?" She said looking up from Toshirou who she was attempting to push into the water.

"You see that guy over there?" he said pointing to the guy from form before. "Isn't he hot?" he asked. Baldie closed his eyes. 'Not going to get jealous. Not going to get jealous. Not going to get jealous.' he repeated over and over in his head. Rangiku squinted.

"Oh that? Uh yeah he is totally hot," she proclaimed. Yumichika nodded.

'Ikkaku doesn't think so. I don't see how as that guy is 100% beautiful.' 'Not going to get jealous. Not going to get jealous. Not going to- FUCK IT ALL I'M JEALOUS!" After that Ikkaku snapped.

"I never said that!" he said angrily. "I just don't understand what fuck is so bloody great about some random mother fucker ok! I don't get the whole appeal of a random stranger when the hottest and most fucking frustrating person in the world is standing right in front of me!" he yelled. It seemed as if the whole beach went quiet but Ikkaku did not notice that. He was to busy stomping away absolutely fuming. Everyone stayed frozen for another beat before going back to what they where doing. Yumichika just stood there in shock mouth agape.

"Um...5th seat Yumichika Ayasegawa? Are you ok?" he closed his mouth. Ignoring Rangiku's question, he asked to no one in particular

"Does Ikkaku love me?" Toshirou face palmed. " Are you really that stupid?! First he practically said so himself. And second it is so obvious." almost before the captain finished the narcissist was chasing after Ikkaku. "Rangiku, the people in the 11th company really are thick headed."

As Ikkaku stormed away he realized what he said. 'Crap. I practically confessed my crush on Yumi in front of about 10,000 people!' he thought. Then added 'I hope he didn't notice.'

"Ikkaku! Wait!" he glanced behind him. Yumichika was chasing after him. Fuck. The 3rd seat picked up his pace now almost running. the narcissist brick into a sprint and leapt into the air. Yumichika tackled Ikkaku to the ground. "This is not my fucking day." Ikkaku thought. "Ikkaku did you really think..." Ikkaku closed his eyes waiting for the blow. "...That I would let such a beautiful person get away?" Now it was Ikkaku's turn to stare in shock. "What?" "I love you too you idiot!" Yumichika said rolling his eyes. "I think this is where you kiss me?" he said.

Ikkaku happily complied.

"They have been gone for 30 minutes! What could they be possible doing?" Toshirou said. Rangiku ignored him. "Why is it that people only pay attention to me when they need something from me?" he thought. "Look captain! There they are!" She said pointing to 2 dots on the horizon. As they got closer Toshirou realized that both looked disheveled and had similar impish grins. ' What where you two... never mind I have a feeling I don't want to know." you are right in that assumption captain.' Ikkaku said with a smirk as Yumichika blushed. " You definitely do not want to know."

Yay! It's all done! R and R! Thanks for giving this a chance. Sorry for those who DID want to know what happen but Toshirou couldn't handle that type of activity XD.


End file.
